Okklumentikfolgen
by DracoDragon
Summary: Kommt davon, wenn man nicht richtig Okklumentik lernt....


**Harry hört eine Stimme in seinem Kopf... Die Folgen dafür, wenn man nicht richtig Okklumentik lernt...**

**Stimme:_ Potter..._**

**Harry: _Ja???_**

**Stimme(Echo): _Potter...._**

**Harry (genervt): _Ja???_**

**Stimme(flüstert): _Potter..._**

**Harry(wütend): _Ja verdammt noch mal was ist? Und warum kann ich dich hören??_**

**Stimme(flötet):_Dein Gewissen...(neckisch lacht)_**

**Harry(sarkastisch): _Is klar.... und du bist mein Opa, richtig??_**

**Stimme: _Jahaaa....._**

**Harry: _Halloho... ich meinte das sarkastisch!_**

**Stimme: _Hallohoo... ich nicht...._**

**Harry(mit den Augen rollt/ ernst): _Ne, jetzt sach mal ehrlich!_**

**Stimme(böse lacht): _Ok... ich bin dein schlimmster Albtraum... harharhar_**

**Harry(seufzt): _Ach Voldi, hätt ich mir denken können..._**

**Stimme(Lord Voldemort): _Hää?? Woher weißt du das?? Und für DICH immer noch Lord Voldemort!!_**

**Harry: _Deine dreckige Lache kann man doch immer erkennen..._**

**Lord Voldemort: _Danke fürs Kompliment._**

**Harry: _Natürlich bitte _**_Lord Voldemort **(wie bescheuert kicher)**_

**Lord Voldemort: _Hey... da gibt's nix zu kichern!!_**

**Harry: _Oh doch, Voldi..._**

**Lord Voldemort(seehr wütend zischt): _Nenn mich nicht Voldi..._**

**Harry: _Ach komm, Voldi..._**

**Lord Voldemort(schrei): _Nenn mich MEISTER!!_**

**Harry (kopf mit beiden Händen hält): _Au, is ja schon gut... Brauchs ja nicht so zu schreien, immerhin sprichst du in meinen Kopf, du machst mir Kopfschmerzen!_**

**Lord Voldemort: _Har Har, ich bin eben böse... (wieder dreckige Lache)_**

**Harry (murmelt): _Von wegen..._**

**Lord Voldemort(schreit): _Was hast du gesagt??_**

**Harry (wieder kopf hält): _Au...au... nix nix. Hör auf zu schreien. Jetzt muss ich erst mal ne Kopfschmerztablette nehmen!_**

**Lord Voldemort: _(dreckig lacht) Harhar, ich mach dich krank, Potter!!_**

**Harry: _Jaa, auu_**

**Lord Voldemort: _Harhar_**

**Harry: _Au…_**

**Lord Voldemort: _Harhar_**

**Harry: _Au..._**

**Lord Voldemort: _Ämm.... wie lange wollen wir das noch machen?_**

**Harry(weinerlich): _Solange, bis du dich entschuldigst!!_**

**Lord Voldemort(böse): _Darauf kannste lange warten!!_**

**Harry(noch weinerlicher): _Du sollst dich sofort entschuldigen..._**

**Lord Voldemort: _Ach wie süß. Der kleine Harry Potter heult sich bald die Hosen voll (A/N: Is do au mal cool oda? )) und rennt gleich zu seiner lieben Mama...._**

**Harry(Brust rausstreck): _Nie im leben!! Ich bin ein mutiger Gryffindor. (wieder weinerlich, leise) Mami..._**

**Lord Voldemort(böse): _Och, du armer, kleiner Junge. Hast ja gar keine Mutter mehr. Da muss ich dir mal was ganz tolles erzählen. Also einmal...... (_es fängt auf einmal an in Harrys Kopf zu rauschen)**

**Harry: _Äähhh... äm... hallo?? Haaaaalloo (an den kopf klatsch) Haaaaaalloo (schrei) HAAAAALLLOOOOO!!!_**

**Onkel Vernon(von unten schrei): _Junge, wenn du nicht sofort Ruhe gibst, dann knallts!!!_**

**Harry (zurückschrei): _Entschuldige Onkel Vernon, ich tu_ _das nie wieder!!_ (leise hinzufügt) _Auf Onkel Vernons Fürze__kann ich verzichten..._**

**(Das Rauschen hört auf)**

**Lord Voldemort: _Tataaaaa da bin ich wieder..._**

**Harry: _Was war denn los (verwirrt ist)_**

**Lord Voldemort: _Das bisschen Okklumentik, das du bei Snape gelernt hast, hat sich grade aktiv gemacht und du hast mich abgewehrt..._**

**Harry(stolz): _Tja, mich kannst du eben nicht so leicht auf die Strecke bringen!!_**

**Voldemort: _Ach ja, das glaubst auch nur du!! _(springt durchs Fenster klirr und zeigt mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf Harry)**

**Harry(überrascht): _Was..._**

**Lord Voldemort: _Na, das haut dich um!!_**

**Harry(stramm auf dem Bett sitzt): _Nöö..._**

**Lord Voldemort(stupst Harry mit dem Zauberstab an): _Doch harhar_**

**Harry(kurz wackelt, aber dann wieder stramm sitzt): _Nöö_**

**Lord Voldemort(sticht feste in Harrys Bauch):_ Doch!! schrei_**

**Harry (fällt vom Bett): _Aaahhh.... schrei_**

**Lord Voldemort: _harhar jetzt hat es dich aber umgehauen.._**

**Harry (weint): _Wäääh... jetzt hast du mir wehgetan.._**

**Lord Voldemort(mitleidig): _Och komm zu harry geht so schlimm ist das doch nicht!! Das war doch nur Spaß... Zeig mal wo tuts weh??_**

**Harry(auf Arm zeigt): _Daa...._**

**Lord Voldemort: _Och, ich wollte doch nur Spaß machen... Komm ich puste mal, dann tuts nicht mehr so weh! pust_**

**Harry: _schnief danke schnief jetzt tut es nicht mehr so dolle weh!_**

**Lord Voldemort: _Na, sag ich doch. Komm jetzt gehen wir als Entschädigung Eis essen ok??_**

**Harry (wie kleines Kind ganz aufgeregt): _Au ja, und dann ins Kino, Kirmes, Zoo, Aqua-Zoo, Schwimmen.... (wie bescheuert durchs Zimmer hüpft)_**

**Lord Voldemort(mit Augen rollt): _Hach, warum muss ich Rentner sein und darf nicht mehr morden... immer diese blöden Familienausflüge, warum muss ich auch opa von harry sein??_**

**Harry(stehnbleibt): _du bist mein opi??_**

**

* * *

So das wars Leute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Mir ist diese Idee einfach in den Kopf geschwirrt und ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten und Musste sie aufschreiben... Ich fand das recht lustig...**

**Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr einfach auf den blauen knopf hier unten links in der ecke drückt und einen netten comment schreibt. Thx schon im Vorraus.**

**  
Eure DracoDragon**


End file.
